


we glow like embers

by Joana789



Series: tumblr fics [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, fear of the dark, it's corny but what can you do right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joana789/pseuds/Joana789
Summary: Lucas thinks about how Eliott’s eyes looked ocean blue in the light of the TV, thinks how his lips looked bright red.And then everything goes pitch black.





	we glow like embers

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://oheliotts.tumblr.com)  
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/joana789)

  


The evening starts out nice. Great, even. Lucas has managed to make Mika go out tonight and take Lisa with him, so he has the flat to himself; naturally, Eliott comes over. It’s Saturday — they don’t have to feel guilty about staying up late. The first thing Eliott does when Lucas opens the door is cup his face and lean in and kiss him, long and sweet until Lucas forgets that they’re still standing by the front door. It’s nice.

So, of course, something goes wrong.

It happens like this — they’ve just finished watching a movie and Eliott goes to the kitchen to get another beer while Lucas sprawls on the living room couch, feeling lazy and content and warm. He doesn’t even know what the movie was about, really. They’ve spent a good half of it making out, pressed against each other and running hot. Lucas thinks about how Eliott’s eyes looked ocean blue in the light of the TV, thinks how his lips looked bright red.

And then everything goes pitch black.

It’s ridiculous how that makes his heartbeat stutter immediately, and how confused he is for a moment. He can’t see anything. It’s as if somebody covered his eyes with a piece of dark fabric. _The power’s out_ , he thinks, and it’s a logical explanation that he knows is not difficult to figure out and sensible, too, but his heartbeat picks up either way, and his throat tightens.

”Eliott?” he calls out. His voice sounds weird.

The room narrows down to how dark it is. Lucas squints his eyes and sees nothing, and then closes them and presses his palms to his eyelids and sees nothing, too, and it's scary. It's scary. The dark makes his skin crawl and makes his stomach feel heavy and Lucas— hates it. He hates it.

It’s stupid. He knows that. He’s not a kid anymore, and he should be able to get over himself and swallow the fear down, but there’s something about the sudden change, about how the light vanishes and how the dark overflows that just—gets to him. Gets under his skin and roots him to the spot and _fuck_ , he’d left his phone in the bedroom so he can’t even make use of his shitty flashlight. Lucas has been afraid of the dark for a long time. Doesn’t know where it came from, only knows that it’s there, etched in his chest.

”Lucas, I think the power’s out,” he hears Eliott’s voice coming from the kitchen. It sounds like it always does, but Lucas barely hears it over his idiotic sped up heartbeat. ”You know how to fix it?”

He doesn’t. ”Eliott,” he says and discovers that some more fear has seeped into his voice, now. ”Eliott, can you come here?”

”Yeah, I’m on my way, I just don’t wanna — oh, fuck—” Eliott starts, and then seems to walk into something because Lucas hears something heavy tumble to the ground. ”Shit.”

”I don’t have my phone,” Lucas says, and sits up straighter on the couch, stares into the dark. A part of his brain knows how ridiculous this onset of panic is — knows that he’s in his own apartment with his own boyfriend and that nothing bad is going to happen. But he’s still scared. The dark fucking _sucks_.

Eliott comes in through the door with his phone flashlight on. He looks around and spots Lucas on the couch, still and unmoving like some sort of a weird statue, and, even in the shadows that the stream of light creates on his face, Lucas can see Eliott’s expression change.

”You okay?” he asks, coming closer and almost knocking the armchair over in the semi-dark as he does. Then, he sits next to Lucas on the couch and takes his hands in his own, and Lucas thinks, _Eliott’s here. Eliott’s here_. ”Lucas?”

”Don’t make fun of me,” Lucas says, then feels Eliott’s thumb brush his knuckles, a small, comforting gesture. ”I just — the dark and I don’t really like each other.”

The harsh light cast by Eliott’s phone somehow makes his frown more prominent, and then Lucas watches as it smoothes out into understanding. ”You’re scared?”

”I’m not scared,” Lucas says, even though he is. His heartbeat is still drumming in his veins. His throat is tight. ”I’m just— unsettled.”

”Unsettled,” Eliott repeats, squeezing Lucas’s hands tighter. Lucas half expects him to try and joke about it, maybe, but he doesn't. He just sounds— soft. Low. His voice sounds like a shadow cast by a streetlamp on a summer evening would sound. ”Okay.”

And then he gathers Lucas into his arms and smoothes a hand down his back, familiar and there, and Lucas can’t be embarrassed, really, about how easily he melts into the touch. He presses his cheek to Eliott's neck, breathes against him, again and again until the tension starts to seeps away. His heart gets a hold of itself and eventually slows down. Eliott's fingers are playing with his hair, now, combing through it. He's cradling Lucas's head.

”Don’t make fun of me, okay?” Lucas mutters into Eliott’s shoulder, again. The words sound thin; he lets the dark wrap around them and transform them into something else.

”I would never,” Eliott tells him; Lucas knows him well enough to realise that it's not really true. There are hints of amusement in Eliott's voice, but his lips are a familiar warmth when he presses them to Lucas’s temple, so Lucas lets it slide. Eliott’s heartbeat is steady and strong; Lucas breathes in and out until his is the same.

”I love you,” he says because he can and because it’s easy, here in the darkness, with Eliott wrapped around him, safe. It just slips out. He mushes it into the fabric of Eliott’s t-shirt, but Eliott hears anyway because he always does, and presses Lucas closer, hugs him tight until it’s a little difficult to breathe.

”I love you,” Eliott echoes back at him. His lips are back against Lucas’s temple, then his hair, one, two, three kisses. Then he huffs out a breath, and it’s just on the side of amused. ”Still scared?”

Lucas breathes in. ”No.”

 _I’m never scared with you_ , he wants to say. _I’m never scared, as long as you’re here_.

”Okay,” Eliott tells him, and moves away a little, then presses his lips to Lucas’s forehead. Something blooms in Lucas’s chest. ”Now, do you have any candles here or something?”


End file.
